A Day with Toshiro Hitsugaya
by AznVKai
Summary: TWO SHOT - Momo is on work leave when she finds out her childhood friend is on work leave as well. With a rare opportunity like this, she decides to spend some time with him just like the good old days. However, the only difference is...they'll be spending most of their day in the living world together. - COMPLETE
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I know I intended to write a birthday one shot and a Christmas one shot. However, due to work and other unforeseen events in my life, I decided to write one HitsuHina story in two parts. I apologize in advance for setting this story sometime in the summer after the Substitute Shinigami arc when it's currently winter (in the northern hemisphere). xP Anyways, happy birthday to our favourite white haired captain and enjoy reading part one!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**A Day with Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Part I**

Momo stretched her arms out and yawned, feeling much better than the many previous nights she woke up from. Compared to those days, she didn't need to worry about her duties as the fifth division lieutenant. She's on work leave today.

She turned her body over to one side and took a glance at the clock. It is only eight o' clock in the morning. Hinamori groaned before she pulled the blanket over her head. Just when she got the chance to sleep in, she couldn't. Her body is too used to waking up during this time.

After a few long minutes, the fifth division lieutenant pulled the blanket over to the side and sat up. She sighed with defeat. If she couldn't fall back asleep, she might as well get out of bed and start her day. As a result, Hinamori did that and then began making the bed. Once her futon and blanket has been folded neatly in a pile, she put it away in the closet and walked over to her wardrobe. She took out some clothes from two of the wardrobe drawers and went into the washroom to take a shower.

Afterwards, she got dressed up in a violet coloured yukata which has a cherry blossom branch design on the left side. She then kept the outfit together by wrapping a dark blue obi around her waist. Once she is done, Momo tied her hair up in a semi-ponytail using a large hair clip.

She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror and turned around to make sure it fits her. She smiled not because she looks good. It's because of the person who gave this to her; the yukata was a birthday present from her childhood friend.

Yes, he's the same the long time friend who she used to live under the same roof in Junrin'an. He's also the same friend who used to call her names and poke fun of her. Compared to back then, he has grown up to become a mature young man of great intelligence and strength. He has also grown to be kind and caring especially towards her.

Realizing that she just said one too many compliments about him, Momo blushed. Although boasting about her childhood friend isn't something new to her, she recently discovered something very important. She has developed some intimate feelings for him. Hinamori pouted. "If he ever hears me say that, there's no doubt that he'll find out that I like him."

Deciding not to think about it anymore, she went to the kitchen to fix up some breakfast. She made some rice, miso soup, and fried fish. Hinamori placed her hands together and said her thanks.

"Ittetakimatsu!" She then picked up her pair of chopsticks and bowl of rice and began eating. After a few bites, she began wondering, "Hn, what should I do today? I already went to visit Obaa-san yesterday. So, there's no point in doing that again."

She stopped for a moment to take a small sip from her soup. After she put it back down on the table, she went back to thinking.

"Maybe after a short walk, I will be able to come up with something to do."

With that in mind, she finished her meal. After taking the empty bowls and plates in the sink, she washed the dishes. Once she's done, she went to the front door to put on her sandals before she left the house.

* * *

"Sugoi!" Momo said, amazed that the streets are decorated with lanterns and firecrackers. There are even stalls set up so that the merchants can sell their food to the local Soul Reapers and nobles. All of a sudden, a thought came into mind. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that the Fireworks Festival is happening tonight."

She walked for a bit until she sniffed something fragrant. She stopped and looked over to see where the smell is coming from. She saw people lining up in front of a stall that is selling takoyaki. Hinamori let out a bright smile on her face. It has been a while since she had some. So, this is a good opportunity to buy a small tray. So, she walked to the back of the line and waited for her turn to purchase her delicious snack.

By the time she got her food, the happy peach girl walked through the streets with the small tray of takoyaki in one hand and a skewer in the other. She stabbed the skewer into one of balls and put it into her mouth. "Mm, it tastes so good!"

Hinamori wasted no time to stab another one and put it into her mouth. Then, she ate another and another. The yummy dumpling was so delicious that she did not realize where she was going. By the time she realized it, she had already bumped into someone and dropped what's left of her food on the ground. Momo gasped. "Oh no, my takoyaki!"

"I'm sorry; it's my fault."

"Ah no, it's alright. I can always get anot-" Once she looked at the young man, who is dressed in a gray yukata that is tied together with a dark blue obi, she thought for a moment. Why did he look so familiar? Suddenly, her eyes widened upon realization. She exclaimed, "Ah Shiro-chan!"

"H-Hinamori!" Seconds later, he became aware of what she just called him. He soon retorted, "Oi, stop calling me by that nickname!"

However, the peach girl didn't bother listening to him. Instead, she asked several more questions, "What are you doing out here? Why are you dressed up so casually in that yukata? Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

Hitsugaya folded arms over his chest and replied, "I'm on work leave for today. I should be asking you the same thing: what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm also on work leave today."

"Oh..." He turned his head to the side. "I guess that makes sense."

She slowly nodded with agreement before looking down at her wasted food which is lying on the ground. "Mou, I still wanted to eat some takoyaki."

"Then, buy a new one," Toshiro replied. "It's not like money is an issue for you."

All of a sudden, she gave him a stern look. She wanted him to take responsibility for his actions. The white haired male noticed and sighed with defeat. "Fine, I'll buy you another to make up for the first."

Momo suddenly smiled with content. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Oi, it's Hitsugaya-taic-"

Hinamori interrupted him by raising a finger in front of him. As she moved it back and forth, she said, "Nah ah ah, I don't have to address you like that today; you're on work leave."

Toshiro let out a low growl and turned his head to the side as if she just took away his favourite watermelon slice. Momo merely let out a smile on her face, thrilled that she will be getting that replacement for the food she dropped earlier. Together, they walked to the nearest takoyaki stand to buy some food. The cashier extended the tray out and said, "Here you go!"

Hitsugaya accepted his offer and passed it to Hinamori. She didn't waste any time picking up the skewer, stab it into one of the dumpling balls, and put it into her mouth. "Mm, arigato Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Yeah yeah, let's sit somewhere so that you don't have to spill it a second time."

Once she ate another takoyaki, Momo nodded with agreement. Like a little puppy, she followed the young captain's lead until they stopped to sit on one of the long benches laid out throughout the street. As Hinamori is happily enjoying her food, she didn't notice Hitsugaya is busy observing her. _"She really does look cute in that yukata I gave her."_

"Here, have some."

Toshiro suddenly snapped back to reality to find a takoyaki in front his face. He leaned back to look over at the smiling face of the fifth division lieutenant. If he were to accept her offer, he would be eating the takoyaki from the same stick. In other words, he would be getting an indirect kiss from her! Hitsugaya felt his cheeks heating up. He quickly turned his head away so that she doesn't notice.

Momo raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what he's so reluctant about. "Hitsugaya-kun?"

By the time he resumed his attention to her, the white haired captain took the skewer from her. He ate the dumpling and gave the skewer back to her. Momo smiled.

"Is it good?"

He looked away and mumbled. "I suppose..."

Hinamori took a moment to eat one. Then, she asked, "So, what did you do so far?"

"I tried to sleep in, but that didn't work out. Apparently, my work habit has overtaken my sleeping habit."

Momo placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "I guess that makes sense."

"So, I decided to walk around here." He looked at her and asked, "What about you?"

"I didn't want to stay at home," she replied. "So, I decided to take a walk as well."

"I see."

There was a short pause. "That's a nice yukata you're wearing. Did Obaa-san sent it to you?"

Hitsugaya took a quick look at himself before he answered her question, "Yeah, she did."

"It looks good on you."

He blushed and looked away. "Thanks, but I don't look that great compared to you."

Momo smiled. "Well, that's what happens when you got someone who has a good taste in fashion."

The white haired captain resumed his attention to her, ignoring the fact that his face just turned a few shades darker. "T-That's not true; I just happened to pass by it and thought it looked nice on you. Besides, it was your birthday. I had to find a present to give you."

"You're so sweet, Shiro-chan."

She put the now empty takoyaki tray on the side so that she can embrace her childhood friend. In the meantime, Hitsugaya turned red as a cherry and lowered his head. "Uruse..."

By the time she let him go, she suggested, "I got a great idea; let's hang out together for the whole day."

Her long time friend gave her a strange look on his face. "Hah?"

She smiled. "You know, just like the good old times."

Toshiro took a moment to think about it. She does have a point. When they were still living in Junrin'an, they would always spend time with each other. However, that all changed once they enrolled into Soul Reaper Academy and graduated. It was proven even more so once they became high ranking members of the Gotei 13, neither of them have any free time to do whatever they want especially with one another. He finally replied, "Well, it's not like I have anything else better to do."

He glanced away.

"So, I don't mind."

Momo smiled, happy that he agreed to her proposal. "Good; let's go."

As he watched her stood up from her seat and walk to the trash bin, he got up and followed her. He asked, "Go? Where are we going?"

After she threw out the trash, Hinamori turned to him and replied, "We're going to the living world to have some fun."

They started walking. "What? Why there out of all places?"

She replied, "We always spent our time together around here. I wanted to try something new. Besides, we've never been to the living world on our own before."

Toshiro sighed with defeat. "Okay fine, but we have to do the usual paperwork signing before we leave."

Momo giggled. "I know."

* * *

"Here you go, Yoruichi-san!" the chippy shopkeeper said as he placed a cup of green tea in front of his former superior.

Shihoin smiled as she watched him take a seat next to her. "Arigato Kisuke."

She took a moment to pick up the cup and take a small sip. At that moment, they heard the sound of the front door opening. They turned their heads to the side to see two Soul Reapers at the door. One of them happens to be a familiar face. "Well well, Hitsugaya-taicho have decided to pay us a visit and you must be Hinamori-fukutaicho of the fifth division. What can I do for you two?"

Momo gave the shopkeeper and his long time friend a short bow while Toshiro replied, "We're just here to collect our gigais."

"Hn, you've been stationed here?" Kisuke asked.

The young captain shook his head. "No, we're just here for some leisure time. We're on work leave for the day."

"Well, that's nice to hear," Yoruichi said. "Are you two on a date together?"

They looked at one another and blushed. As Hitsugaya turned his gaze away, Hinamori explained to Urahara and Shihoin, "Iie, we're not on a date. We're just hanging out as friends."

"Ah, I see." The shopkeeper turned his body to the side and extended his hand out to the room next to him. "Well, your gigais are in the next room."

"Arigato," Hitsugaya said.

Just as they around the two former Soul Reapers, Yoruichi commented, "You guys sure arrived at a good time; today's the fireworks festival."

All of a sudden, Momo stopped and asked the older female, "Eh, really?"

She nodded with agreement. "Yep, it's at Seireitei Shrine."

"Oh, wow!" She turned to the younger Soul Reaper. "Let's go there and watch the fireworks, Hitsugaya-kun!"

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Uh yeah..."

"Mou, can't you be a little more excited?"

Toshiro gave her a stern look. "How am I supposed to do that? Besides, it's just fireworks. We've already seen plenty of those back at home."

"Yeah, but they're always different each time we watch it," the fifth division lieutenant protested. "Plus, we'll be watching it together for the first time in a while!"

It is when Shihoin stood up from her seat. After placing her hands on her elbows, she asked, "In that case, do you want to dress up for the occasion?"

Suddenly, Momo looked at the former second division captain and let out a bright smile. "Yes please!"

Shihoin smiled back. "Good thing we have plenty of kimonos and yukatas in the back where all the gigais are. Let's go and pick one out for you so that we can get it ready for later."

"Sure." Hinamori took hold of Hitsugaya's wrist and began tugging him along. "Let's go."

"Oi, do I really have to wear one too?" Toshiro asked.

Momo glanced over her shoulder and nodded with agreement. "Yep, it wouldn't be much fun if I was the only one."

As he groaned, Urahara chuckled with amusement over the predicament that is unfolding in front of his eyes. Who would have thought that these two young Soul Reapers would share this complex relationship together?

* * *

"Hm, where should we go to eat?" Once they were finished at Urahara's place, the two childhood friends left to look for some lunch. "Do you have any recommendations?"

Hitsugaya merely shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care where we go. I just want to have my meal."

Hinamori frowned. "Well, you're no help. You had more chances coming here than I do. So, you must at least know a restaurant or two to dine at."

"Well, I'm sorry to break the news. I don't have time to go sightseeing. Besides, I only came here because of work."

"Ah Karin-chan, it's your boyfriend you invited over to our house about two years ago!"

"Boyfriend?"

Wondering who said that, Momo and Toshiro looked over to the side to see two girls facing one another. Standing behind them is a tall orange haired teenager. "Oi Yuzu, he's not my boyfriend!"

The tenth division captain immediately recognized them. They're Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu of the Kurosaki family. He sighed with defeat. Then, he noticed them walking up to him and Momo. Ichigo extended a hand out and greeted, "Hey Toshiro, are you in the middle of a date?"

Hitsugaya growled with annoyance, ignoring the comment. He replied, "No, I'm not currently on a date. We're here to spend some time together as friends."

Momo hesitantly laughed for a moment before she gave them a short bow. "I'm Momo Hinamori. You must be Ichigo Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

The orange haired teenager smiled. "Same here."

"That's too bad for you, Karin-chan," Yuzu said to her sister. "Toshiro already has a girlfriend."

"I don't care," the ponytail haired girl replied upon placing a hand on her hip. "We're not even dating anyway."

Momo closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Hitsugaya looked over and noticed her behaviour. Was she so relieved because she knows that he and Karin are not going out with one another? If that's the case, then does that mean she has fee-

"So, what are you guys doing around here?"

Toshiro turned his head to the front to see Karin. He replied, "We're going to the fireworks festival later. Right now, we're looking for something to eat."

"In that case, come over to our house!" Yuzu suggested. "We just went shopping for ingredients. Also, we're go to the fireworks festival too."

"Are you sure you have enough portions for us?" Hinamori asked.

The pigtail haired girl nodded with agreement. "Yep."

Momo let out a faint smile.

"Thank you, we'll up on that offer." She then turned to her childhood friend. "Are you okay with it, Hitsugaya-kun?"

He nodded with agreement before he turned to the three siblings. "Arigato Kurosaki."

"Alright!" Yuzu said. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Mm, thanks for the food," Momo said. "It was delicious."

"Arigato!" Yuzu happily replied as she began gathering all the empty plates and bowls on the table. "I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

"Do you need some help?"

The Kurosaki twin stopped to shake her head. "We're alright. You can hangout with Onii-chan while Karin-chan and I finish cleaning up here."

"Oh, okay."

With that said, she turned to notice her childhood friend and their saviour from the Winter War have already began leaving the room. She followed them all the way upstairs to Ichigo's bedroom.

"Your sister is a good cook."

"Yeah, she had a lot of practice," Kurosaki said as he closed the door behind him. "So, are you two heading back to Soul Society after watching the fireworks?"

"Yeah, we both have work tomorrow," Momo replied. At that moment, she heard a squeak. She looked down to see a stuffed lion under her foot. Curious, the peach girl lifted her foot up and bent down to take a closer look. "What is this doing here? Is it one of your plush to-"

Just as she is about to pick it up, Hitsugaya harshly stepped on it. After trying to crush it under his foot, the plush suddenly cried out, "Itte!"

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Itte?"

The plush toy suddenly came to life. He glanced over his shoulder to see the white haired Soul Reaper. He raised a paw up and cursed, "You bastard! What the hell was that fo-"

Once he met the glaring eyes of the tenth division captain, he froze like a Popsicle. Toshiro replied, "I don't know; for some reason, I just feel like stepping on you."

He then kicked the stuffed lion across the room. He hit against the wall and let out a squeak before he landed on the bed. The plush toy quickly got back on his feet and pointed a finger at the young male. "You're just jealous of me getting all the attention of the pretty lad-"

Without any warning, Hitsugaya walked over to the bed and grabbed the animal by the head. After he lifted Kon up, the plush lion began thrashing about. "Let go of me! This is stuffed animal abuse!"

Ignoring the small toy, Toshiro opened the window and tossed him out.

"WAAHH!"

The young captain closed the window and turned around to see Momo's frowning face. "That was mean of you to throw him out, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro folded his arms over his chest and replied, "He can always get fixed. Besides, he's a mod soul in a stuffed animal."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, don't mind Kon," Ichigo said. "He's...always like that."

"Um, okay."

Just as Hinamori is about to take a seat on the bed across the room, she heard a noise from behind. She turned around and jumped, surprised to see the new guest that just entered the Kurosaki residence. "S-Shihoin-san!"

As she is crouching on the window sill, Yoruichi raised a hand up to say hi. "Yo, I have a special delivery for you and Hitsugaya."

She lifted her other arm up to reveal a cloth bag that is filled with clothes. Suddenly, Momo put on a bright smile on her face and stood up to accept her offer. "Thank you, but you didn't have to come all the way here."

Then, she thought of something.

"Wait a minute, how were you able to figure out that we were here?"

"Oh, I have my ways." With a grin on her face, she smirked at the orange haired teenager. "Isn't that right, Ichigo?"

Kurosaki then made a face. "Eh, yeah..."

She resumed her attention to the two Soul Reapers. "Well, I better head back. Have fun!"

With that said, Yoruichi jumped out and left. After Hinamori took a moment to close the window, she turned around and placed her hands together. She exclaimed, "Ou, I'm so excited! I want to wear it right away!"

"Hinamori, it's a bit early to do that," Toshiro pointed out. "It's only three in the afternoon."

The peach girl suddenly let out a pout. "Mou, I want it to be night time already."

"You whine too much."

"You're so mean, Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya snapped, "Oi, I told you not to call me by that nickname anymore!"

It is when they heard a knock on the door. As Toshiro and Momo looked over, Ichigo went to answer the knock. He opened the door to see his twin sisters. Yuzu said, "Hey Onii-chan! We brought dessert!"

"Arigato Yuzu," Ichigo said upon accepting their offer. He then turned to the other sister. "Arigato Karin. You two can have some too; I don't think we're going to finish it."

"Don't worry," Yuzu replied. "I have my own portion downstairs. Besides, I still have to finish washing the dishes."

She turned to her twin.

"Karin-chan, you can stay here."

"Eh, are you sure you don't need my help?" she asked.

Yuzu let out a bright smile on her face. "Oh, don't worry; I can handle it myself."

"Are you sure?"

The light brown haired girl smiled. "Yep! In the meantime, why don't you hang around with your friend? You haven't seen him in a long while."

"Oi Yuz-" Before she could finish her sentence, his sister has already left her side and went back downstairs to the kitchen. She let out a defeated sigh before turning to her older brother. "Ichi-nii."

"You can come in if you want," Ichigo said before he turned around to go back inside his room.

After a few moments, Karin followed his lead. Once she is inside, she closed the door and turned to see the raven haired girl is sitting on the bed. As she walked deeper into the room, she noticed her former soccer teammate is leaning against the study desk and looking attentively at the plate of watermelon slices her brother is carrying. Kurosaki placed it on the study table right next to Hitsugaya before taking a slice.

Just as he walked off, Hinamori extended her hand out and took a slice. Just as she is about to take a bite out of her watermelon, she noticed her childhood friend's odd behaviour. Normally, he would waste no time grabbing the slice and devour it as if his life depended on it. "Hitsugaya-kun, don't you want one?"

Toshiro glanced at the peach girl before looking down at the watermelon she's holding. Realizing what he's doing, he quickly looked away and replied, "No, I'm still full from lunch."

However, Momo is not convinced. That's the type of excuse he would use whenever he doesn't want to be seen as childish. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She let out a sigh. "Alright then, if you say so."

With that said, the fifth division lieutenant took a bite from her slice of watermelon. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "There's no need to hold back, Toshiro."

He looked over to see Karin pick up a slice from the plate. She turned to him.

"We have more where that came from."

"It's alright," he replied. "I'm not hungry."

She just shrugged and took a bite out of her slice. In the meantime, Hitsugaya glanced at his childhood friend. He then noticed something peculiar about her. So, he walked over and took a seat beside the girl. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and took out a handkerchief. Without any warning, he dabbed it on the side of her lips. He gave her a stern look and said, "Baka, watermelon juice is dripping down from the corner of your lips."

At that moment, Momo became aware of him. She blushed. If he were to come any closer, her heart might just burst out of her chest. She tried to say something, but no words are coming out of her mouth.

"Oi Bed-Wetter, are you listening?"

All of a sudden, her usual habit kicked in. Momo pouted, "Mou, I'm not a bed-wetter anymore!"

"You two seem very close."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori turned their heads to see the young Kurosaki in their presence. Toshiro let out a sigh while Momo let out a hesitant laugh. She replied, "Well, that's expected. Hitsugaya-kun and I grew up together."

"Hn, really?"

She nodded with agreement and glanced over at her white haired friend. "Isn't that right, Shiro-chan?"

All of a sudden, Toshiro gave her a stern look. Once again, she just called him by his nickname.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

He looked down at the last watermelon slice she has in her hands for a moment before snatching it away. He wasted no time taking a bite from the delicious fruit.

"Hey!" However, he wasn't listening. He was too busy enjoying his snack until he ate all of it. Once he put the finished slice back on the plate, he wiped all the juices from his lips with his wrist. He looked over to see the peach girl is giving him a stern look. "You could have just asked if you wanted one so badly."

"No," Hitsugaya replied. "That was payback for calling me by my nickname."

Hinamori soon sighed with defeat. Maybe he didn't care about her in that sense after all. "I'll be right back."

Momo raised her head up to see the male Kurosaki is about to leave the room with the finished slices of watermelon. She immediately stood up from her seat and followed. "Wait, I'll come with you."

Once she is at his side, Ichigo said, "You don't have to if you don't want."

She shook her head. "Don't worry."

"Well, alright then."

With that said, the two people left the room. Once they heard the door shut, Karin turned to Toshiro and said, "You really care about her."

Hitsugaya glanced at the ponytail haired girl. "Hn, really?"

The Kurosaki twin placed her hands together on the back of her head. "The way you act around others is different from the way you act around her. You seem to bit more...loose."

There was a short pause. "Is that a bad thing?"

She let out a smile. "No, not a-"

All of a sudden, they heard a loud noise from downstairs. Toshiro and Karin look at each other for a moment before they both left Ichigo's room and ran down to see what is going on in the living room. They found the orange haired teenager angrily yelling at the older man that just had his head smashed into the wall. "Old man, when are you going to stop doing that?"

Isshin Kurosaki immediately pulled his head out and turned around to face Ichigo as if he wasn't hit at all. He exclaimed, "Now that's my son! If he isn't that strong, he wouldn't have been able to dodge my attack."

Karin placed a hand on her hip and sighed with defeat. "It's only my father."

"Your father?" Hitsugaya asked before he turned to the black haired man. _"So that's where you've been all this time, taicho."  
_

He walked over to Hinamori's side.

"Are you alright?"

Momo looked at Toshiro and nodded her head. She replied, "He just surprised me, that's all. I didn't notice his presence until Kurosaki-kun did a roundhouse kick on him."

"You two must be Ichigo's friends."

The childhood friends turned to the Kurosaki father. They both nodded with agreement. Isshin let out a big smile on his face.

"Well, thank you for taking care of him for all this time."

He then made brief eye contact with the young captain (in which he undoubtedly noticed) before resuming his attention to everyone else. Ichigo exclaimed, "Oi!"

"Iie," Momo replied. "It's really nothing."

"Although he did cause us trouble before..." Hitsugaya said, taking a quick glance at the high school student. Kurosaki gave him a stern look in response. "...he has his reasons."

"I see." Isshin took a moment to look at the wall clock. "Ah, look at the time!"

He walked over to his daughters and stood between them. He threw his arms out and around their shoulders.

The loving father pulled them close and said, "It's time to see you all dressed up in your beautiful kimonos!"

Not liking the way he's touching her, Karin threw a fist into his face and sent the man flying up to the ceiling. After slamming his head against the top, gravity kicked in and sent him falling down to the ground. She snapped, "You're too close, Occ-san!"

"Okay then," Yuzu replied. She and her sister walked over to the door. Just as they were about to leave, the innocent Kurosaki girl shot a scary glare at her father. "Be sure to stay right here."

All of a sudden, Isshin placed his hands together and began pleading to the heavens. "No way, has my daughter finally reached that age?"

"Urusai!" Karin exclaimed.

Once they are gone, the eldest child of the Kurosaki family let out a sigh.

"Oi Oyajii," Ichigo said. "You should quit with the act. One of these days, Yuzu will find out. She's not a kid anymore."

Isshin gave his son a stern look before turning his attention to the front. "It can't be helped; my sweet Yuzu is the only member left who isn't aware about the world of Soul Reapers."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Eh, he knows about us?" Momo asked.

"He does," Hitsugaya replied. "Kurosaki's father is a Soul Reaper like us."

"Ah, now that makes sense."

"Well, this is a good time to be getting ready for the event later."

Momo nodded. "I'll go to the washroom and get changed!"

Just as she is about to go, she heard her childhood friend said, "Oi Hinamori, it's still early."

She stopped, glanced over her shoulder, and replied, "I know, but I really can't wait. Besides, it's going to take me some time for me to put the kimono on properly."

"Then wait for Kurosaki and Kurosaki to finish changing."

"Oi, why don't you just call my sisters by their first names so that we know who you're talking about?" Ichigo asked.

Both Momo and Toshiro ignored what the Substitute Soul Reaper had to say. Hinamori said, "Like I said before, I don't want to wait."

After a few moments of staring, the white haired Soul Reaper in disguise sighed with defeat. "Fine, do whatever you want. If your kimono gets ruined before we leave this place, don't go crying to me."

The peach girl let out a sweet smile. "Hai!"

With that said, she left the living room to get changed in the washroom. In the meantime, the three males were left in the room to chat with one another. Isshin folded his arms over his chest. Looking at the white haired captain, he said, "You're one lucky Soul Reaper to have someone like her as your girlfriend."

_"Girlfriend, huh?"_ Hitsugaya sighed. "She's only my childhood friend."

"Ah, I'm sorry. You two just along with each other so well."

"It's alright; everyone says that."

The father and son looked at one another before resuming their attention to the white haired male. Ichigo asked, "Hey Toshiro, d-"

He shot the taller teenager a glare. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, Kurosaki."

"Well, it looks like we're going to be here for a bit." The two young males watched the Kurosaki father take a seat at the dining table. "Just like what your friend said, my daughters take a while to get ready."

"I see."

Isshin extended his hand out to the side. "So, take a seat."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine."

The black haired man then shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then."

All of a sudden, they heard a pair of noises. Both Kurosaki and Hitsugaya stuffed their hands into their respected pockets. Ichigo took out his Substitute Shinigami badge while Toshiro took out his Soul phone. The orange haired teenager then said, "A Hollow's nearby."

The white haired captain nodded with agreement. "Yeah, we have to go deal with it."

"Even on your day off, you still have to deal with Hollows?"

Toshiro took out a soul pill from his other pocket and ate it. Seconds later, his soul is separated from his body. He told his mod soul to stay put while he's away before he turned to the tall teenager. He replied, "It's part of my job description."

"It sucks to be you."

"Oh, shut up." He walked over to the window and opened it. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "Let's go, Kurosaki."

"Eh?" Ichigo turned to the white haired Soul Reaper. "You're not going to wait for Hinamori?"

"Dealing with those Hollows isn't going to take too long. Besides, it's not like we're dealing with stronger enemies such as the Espada and...Aizen."

Then, the white haired captain resumed his attention to the front and jumped out of the window. "Oi, can't you use the door like normal people should?"

Ichigo followed the young Soul Reaper outside by going through the front door, leaving his father behind with the Mod Soul Hitsugaya. During this time, the Kurosaki twins entered the living room. Upon noticing them, Isshin immediately left his seat and extended his arms out to the girls. "Oh, my beloved sweet daughters! You look so gorge-"

Without any warning, Karin punched him in the face. The surprise attack sent his head flying back. Once she retreated, the black haired Kurosaki girl retorted, "Oh shut up, you're so noisy."

"Eh, where's Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked, looking around the room for his brother.

"He'll be back," Isshin replied. "I just sent him out on an errand."

"Oh, okay."

In the meantime, Karin is busy staring at the open window on the other side of the room. _"Hollows are nearby. Ichi-nii must be taking care of them."_

She looked over at the white haired male.

_"What about Toshiro? Isn't he supposed to go with him?"_

The mod soul just closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. He then reopened his eyes and mumbled, "I'm just going to stay here. That way, he won't have any trouble finding me."

Karin made a face. _"Okay, he is definitely not Toshiro." _

"I'm finished!"

Heads turned to the side to see the peach girl dressed in a dark violet kimono with pink and white flowery designs that run from the left side of her body all the way down to the bottom. She kept the outfit together by wearing a golden coloured obi and a bright red obijime. Her hair is half tied up with a gold ribbon. To complete her outfit, she wore a sakura hairpin on the side of her head.

"Sugoi, you look so pretty!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Momo smiled. "Arigato."

She then turned to her white haired friend. Hinamori blushed and looked down at her fiddling fingers. Then, she raised her head back up and asked, "H-How do I look, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Mod soul Toshiro just stared at the raven haired girl. Then, he let out a bright smile. "Kawaii."

Suddenly, there was a short pause. "...Eh, what did you just say?"

"You're very cute."

Her face turned a few shades darker. She lowered her head, once again staring at the flustering movements of her fingers. "D-Do you really think...so?"

He nodded in agreement. "Of course."

"I-I see," she replied. Just about she is about to walk away feeling content, reality soon dawned to her. _"Wait a minute; Hitsugaya-kun never compliments me like that." _

The fifth division lieutenant then turned to the white haired captain, who is listening to Yuzu talking with her sister.

_"Come to think of it, his reiatsu is not even here. So, where did he disappear off to?" _

_**~ TO BE CONTINUED IN PART II ~**_

* * *

**Japanese World Translations**

_**Ittetakimatsu**_ - Let's eat, _**Sugoi** _- Amazing, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Taicho** _- Captain, _**Uruse(male)/Urusai(female)** _- Shut Up, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Iie** _- No, _**Gigai** _- Faux Body, _**Onii-chan**_ - Older Brother, _**Itte** _- Ouch, _**Oyajii**_ - Old man,_** Hai**_ - Yes,**_ Kawaii_** - Cute, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Like what's happening so far? Please review! Thanks! I'll be back Christmas Eve/Day with Part II. Laterz!


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Urgh, you wouldn't believe all the struggles I went through in order to post this on time. A few days ago, a lot of freezing rain fell in my area and destroyed many trees in the city. In the process, the fallen plants knocked out the power many parts including mine. Long story short: I was without power for almost three days which ultimately left me with limited time to write up and edit Part II. With the electricity back in my house, I'm finally able to make this update. Thank you everyone for your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **Ren, TUranzaRE711, SnowDreamy, Vegetable lov3r**. and **shiramomo.** Without any further adieu, here is the second part. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

* * *

**A Day with Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Part II**

The Hollow let out a fierce roar only to be cut off by a single swing of a shinigami's zanpakuto. As his latest victim was cleansed of its soul, Hitsugaya focused his attention on the next masked beast which is attacking from the side. He raised his long bladed sword above his head and called out the familiar words to his zanpakuto's initial release. "Soten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

With one swing, the ice dragon generated from the tip of his blade danced around its master. Then, it let out a fierce roar before charging at the attacking Hollow. The masked beast tried to strike it down with its claw. However, it became Hyorinmaru's latest victim to freeze in a block of ice and be shattered into pieces seconds later. By the time the young captain turned to the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo eliminated the remaining Hollows with a single Getsuga Tensho. Noticing his companion, Kurosaki asked, "Is that all of them?"

Toshiro took out his denreishinki from the opening of his kimono to check for any other location where the fallen souls are detected. "Yeah."

After putting away his Zangetsu, Ichigo checked the time on the nearby elementary school clock tower. "There's still time before we leave for the festiv-"

All of a sudden, he heard a sound. When the orange haired soul reaper turned to the white haired prodigy, he saw a flashing red dot on the small phone screen.

"Another one has appeared." Once Hitsugaya closed his phone and put it away, he added, "We have to get rid of this one right away before it starts causing trouble."

"It's that powerful, huh?" Suddenly, they heard a distant cry. With their attention to the east, the tenth division captain decided to not waste anymore time. Using flash step, he ran off with Ichigo soon following behind. Shortly, they heard the cry again. But this time, it is more distinct. Hitsugaya then narrowed his eyes. Not too far in the distance, he can see their designated target. "Is that it?"

He looked over to the orange haired soul reaper. "Yeah."

Toshiro resumed his attention to the front.

"The particles it expels from its wings might be toxic."

"Got it."

With that said, both Shinigami tightened their grip on their respected zanpakutos and engaged into battle with the giant moth-like Hollow.

* * *

Suddenly, Hinamori gasped. With her awareness on high alert, she raised her head and looked in the direction where she sensed the fluctuating reiatsu. Despite being so far away from it, she could recognize who it belongs to. _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

"Is everything alright?"

Momo squeaked and looked over to see Yuzu. "Yes, everything's fine."

However, judging from the expression on her face, the Kurosaki twin isn't convinced. "Are you sure? We can always go back."

Hinamori then smiled. "No, really...I'm fine."

She turned to the current occupant of her friend's body and asked for reassurance, "Isn't that right, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"She's probably alright," Then, the mod soul smiled. After taking a step closer, he leaned against the fifth division lieutenant and added, "since I'm with her."

Momo couldn't help but turn a few shades darker despite knowing that the person in her presence isn't the one she grew up with. _"If only it were to really happen..."_

"I see." Yuzu then turned to her sister. "He can actually be sweet."

"Uh, yeah..." Karin replied. _"That's because it's not him."_

"Oh wow, look at that!" Wondering what the girl meant, the remaining three people raised their heads to find icicle shards falling from the sunset sky. "Isn't it pretty?"

_"If only you knew what I'm seeing."_

As she watched the skies above, Momo extended the palm of her hand out and waited for a single shard of ice falling into place. After closing it tight, she placed it against her chest. She smiled, content to see her childhood friend defeat the large Hollow with his Hyorinmaru. "Hitsugaya-kun."

Hearing his name called out, Toshiro turned around to meet with the kimono dressed girl. Suddenly fixated on her change in appearance, he found breathing a bit difficult. So, he adjusted his collar and cleared his throat. In all his years, he has never seen his long time friend look so...beautiful. However, it didn't take long for him to snap back to reality and witness a crowd of people bump into Momo. Quickly, he extended his arms out to catch her fall. "Hinamori, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am thanks to..." The moment their eyes met, they were caught in a trance. "...you."

After seeing them so many times in the past, he couldn't help but get lost in admiration of her chocolate brown eyes. Slowly, he cupped her face to get a better look at her defining feature. She really did look beautiful; so beautiful that he wanted her all to himself. "Master, you're probably going to kiss her right?"

_"K-Kiss me?"_ Hinamori exclaimed, wondering why would her white haired friend be attracted to her. At that moment, the answer dawned to her like a speeding truck. All it took is a bit of a short trip down to memory lane. _"Shiro-chan..."_

Once he snapped back to reality, he realized what he has done. With only inches away from giving her a kiss, Hitsugaya blushed and quickly turned away from Hinamori. He retorted at the occupant of his faux body, "W-What are you talking about? I-I was just about to get the lint off her face."

Then, he felt a soft touch on his hand. By the time he looked, he felt something on his lips. His eyes widened in astonishment at what he is witnessing as questions raced in his thoughts. Is he dreaming? Why is she doing this? Despite all that, he never wanted this moment to end. However, it soon did. Feeling dazed, he saw the soft smile on his friend's pinkish face. "Are you finished dealing with the Hollows? I want us to enjoy the rest of our time together."

Appeared to be fine with the recent event, he slowly nodded in agreement. "Uh...sure, whatever you say."

* * *

Later at night, Toshiro and Momo decided to watch the fireworks from the best view in sight: the rooftop from the tallest building in the festival plaza. As they watched the sky light in series, Hitsugaya recalled the surprise kiss he got from the older soul reaper. Since then, he has come up with hundreds of reasons why his childhood friend did that. However, it couldn't satisfy him. With no other choice but to ask, he turned to her. "Hinamori?"

"Hm?"

"How did you figure out..." He paused. "...my feelings?"

With a smile on her face, she placed her hand on his. Then, she leaned against him and replied, "Many years of learning to read you and...a little bit of courage to express my feelings after some help from your mod soul. Does that satisfy your curiosity, Shiro-chan?"

At first, he raised an eyebrow but soon decided to let the nickname slide...for now. "I see."

"I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner."

"No, I'm...the one who should be saying sorry," Toshiro admitted. "I, a captain of the Gotei 13, should have enough courage to confess his...love for his special one."

Then, they heard a long whistle. For a moment, they watched the line of light blossom into greatness in the decorated darkness. "I'm glad we got to do this. Let's do it again sometime."

"Then, it's a date."

"That's fine with me. Promise?"

He smiled, already looking forward to their next hang out opportunity. "I promise."

As they watched the fireworks in each other's embrace, Toshiro and Momo failed to notice the members of the Kurosaki family below who are searching for their whereabouts. "Oi Momo! Toshiro, where are you two?"

"Can't we just watch the fireworks?" Isshin asked. "I'm sure they're fine."

"What if they're in trouble or something?" Yuzu asked. "We have to find them. Let's go, Onii-chan!"

"Ah yeah," Ichigo replied, following his sister along with a bored Karin.

She sighed in defeat. "Oh brother, this is going to take a while..."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Shinigami** _- Soul Reaper,_** Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter,_** Denreishinki**_ - Divine Messenger Machine_ (i.e. Soul Phone)_, _**Onii-chan** _- Older Brother

* * *

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year! I'll be back soon with my regular updates of my main stories: Unforgettable, Chemistry, and The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. Laterz!  



End file.
